


梅雨季

by CG5coolGrey



Category: all大勋, 双魏
Genre: M/M, 明星大侦探 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CG5coolGrey/pseuds/CG5coolGrey
Summary: 替魏来做了五年牢的魏勋在出狱后被魏来接走了，这时的魏来已经和当年的鸥小妹结婚了。





	梅雨季

**Author's Note:**

> 有婚内出轨情节  
> BE警告  
> 三观不正慎入！

魏勋出狱这天，正值江南的梅雨季，阴霾的天空飘下小雨，他换回了五年前脱下的那身衣服，手上的行李包里面装着的无非是那些可有可无的东西，他跨出了监狱的铁门，转过身望了一下监狱楼顶那根避雷针，上面站立着一只黑乌鸦，不一会儿黑乌鸦飞走了，他也转过身，算是正式的作别。

令魏勋没想到的是，魏来来接他了，撑着一把黑伞站在车旁边，这个车还是六年前他和魏来一起在4s店看中过的，不过那是也只是肖想，对于魏来能来这件事，魏勋也只是肖想。

魏勋自觉走到了魏来的伞下，接着魏来摸出一包烟，自己叼住一根烟后又把烟盒朝向魏勋，魏勋没有接只是摇了摇头，魏来提了提嘴角自顾自地点燃了那根烟。

“这是什么？”

说话的时候，魏来呼了一口烟出来，飘散到了魏勋的眼前，他在烟雾中眨了眨眼，这股烟味儿熏得他眼睛发酸直想落泪。

“一些旧衣服而已。”

“那给我。”

魏来也不等他递，直接夺过了魏勋手里的提包，把伞柄塞到了魏勋的手里后就把大步走进了雨中将提包扔进了路边的垃圾桶里，魏勋睁大了眼睛看着他走回来，魏来被雨淋得皱起了眉头，走到了伞下松开眉头后那里那里也还是有几道皱纹消散不下去。

“给你买新的。”

魏来平视着他的眼睛，勾起嘴角笑了笑。烟头早就被雨打湿熄灭了还被丢到了地上，但魏勋还是无故地觉得眼睛发酸像是有什么东西要决堤了。

开车的时候，魏勋盯着打在车窗上的雨点发呆，他把头抵在了车窗上，渐渐地，车窗上就蒙上了一层白雾，他伸出手指在上面划着无意义的符号，魏来趁着空隙转过头瞟了他几眼终究还是没有说什么。

“嫂子在家吗？”

打破寂静的还是魏勋。

“在家呢，在家做饭。”

“...嗯。”

魏来没有过问魏勋在狱里的生活，他知道那不会好受的。

“走吧，哥带你去买新衣服。”

下了车后，魏来直接带着魏勋从地车车库的负一层乘电梯到了商场的二楼，在电梯门降到负一层开门的时候，魏勋下意识地站到了魏来的身后，等着电梯里的人都走空了才又走到了电梯的最角落站着。现在还是人流量不算多的时候，但涌进电梯的人还是让魏勋不自在地靠向了魏来的手臂，在混杂着浑浊呼吸和雨水气息的电梯厢里，魏来揽住了魏勋的肩膀并且习惯性地用手拍了拍他的手臂。

魏来带着他到自己经常买衣服的店里买了几套衣服，就连内裤也换了新的，店里的导购员自然知道这是个什么情况所以也没有大惊小怪，拿了一条当做赠品的内裤正要递给在试衣间里的魏勋时就被魏来拦了下来，只见魏来拆了盒子和包装纸，把内裤拿在手上就把手伸进了帘子里，魏勋看了都愣了，拉好裤链就把头伸出来问魏来这是在干嘛，魏来也不管他只是让他换上就好。

一身换新了魏来还带着他去了理发店，说是要给他换个发型，但魏勋在翻了翻手里的“流行发型”册子后就一脸为难地看向了他的理发师，说让他稍微剪短一下就可以了。

“怎么就不愿意换个头型呢？”

回家的时候，两人之间的氛围明显较之前活跃了起来。

“我实在接受不了那些卷啊烫啊什么的，我就这样挺好。”

说着，魏勋就挠了挠自己额前头发，刘海顺顺地盖在额头上，跟他五年前的模样几乎没什么差异，不管是那细长的手指还是脸颊上那颗细小的黑痣。

“是挺好的。”

魏来笑着看了魏勋一眼，又习惯性地把右手按在了魏勋放在大腿上的左手上，魏来还下意识的想把手指穿过他的指缝扣住他的手背，但这些都在魏勋不自在地抽出手时戛然而止了。

魏来的家在五楼，平时他懒得等电梯他也就自己走楼梯回去了，今天他提着几口袋衣服和魏勋一起等着电梯降到一层，他盯着那个蓝色的显示屏，数字迟迟地停留在两位数字，他冷不丁地叫了魏勋一声。

“啊？”

魏勋转过头看着他。

“我们走楼梯吧，我家也不太高。”

“哦。”

电梯公寓的楼道一般都没有窗口透光进来，一层只有一个白炽灯发出幽幽的白光照亮着昏暗的楼道，整个楼道安静极了，只有两人的脚步声响着。

“你先在我家住几天，然后给你找个房子住，再找份工作，你要不想工作也行，就是怕你无聊——”

“魏来。”

本来是未来一个人在前面走着，一边走一边念叨，但魏勋忽然拔高了声调阻止了他再继续说下去。

“你没有必要这样。”

魏勋停在原地不动了，魏来也跟着停了下来，他背对着魏勋，手里攥着口袋的提绳用力到微微发抖。

“什么意思？什么叫我没有必要？”

魏来忽然把手一松，几个口袋都落到了地上，他又转过身来居高临下地俯视着魏勋，他现在背对着身后的白炽灯，深深的阴影藏在他的眉骨下方，使人看不清他的表情。

“......一切都过去了。”

魏勋把头偏到了一边去，他向来受不住别人这样死死地盯住他，像是要他把生吞活剥一样。

“过去什么？”魏来一步一步地从阶梯上走下来，走到了魏勋的面前，“你觉得过去了吗？”魏勋被堵得说不出话，他只能死死地盯住旁边那块死白的墙壁。

“看着我，魏勋。”

魏来靠得他极近，明明当初的背叛者不是他，他却不敢抬起头来。

“看着我。”

魏来把这三个字咬得极其的重，仿佛是碾着后槽牙说出来的，他伸手掐住了魏勋的下颚，迫使他抬起头看着自己。

“不是我觉得过去了就过去了，而是...只能这样过去了，你比我更应该清楚这一点。”

魏勋看着魏来的眼睛泛着红，眼眶甚至被浸湿了，魏来能感受到他要咬紧自己的牙齿抑制着自己的情绪。

“要是我说我不想过去呢？”

没等魏勋回复他说的话，魏来就顺势吻了上去，直直地把他推挤到身后的墙上压着，像当初那样用力地吻着他，掐着他的腰按着他的后颈，像是在驯服又像是在安抚。魏勋越是推他魏来越就紧紧地压住他，把他吻到卸力，吻到缴械投降，吻到从眼眶里掉出眼泪。

魏勋一向受不了魏来对他这样，哪怕是现在，魏来也对魏勋的眼泪没有办法，他伸出手抹掉了魏勋的泪水，又细细地吻着他。

这个漫长的吻停止在魏来的手机铃声响起时，他只看了一眼就挂掉了，魏勋想都不用想就知道打过来的人是谁，不过他什么都没说。

“走吧，该吃饭了。”

“嗯。”

魏大勋勉强地笑了笑，魏来凑过来把他的眼下的泪痕彻底擦干。

“你们自己认识认识吧，我去衣服放了。”

一进门，魏来就径直走进了房间，魏来的老婆魏勋也认识，她名字里有个鸥字，前几年他俩好着的时候这人就老是围着魏来转，不过对魏勋也挺好，虽然那时候他们三人，有两个是街头混混，有一个是饭馆的小妹，但都相处得不错，虽然如今再见面时已经生疏了许多。

“嫂子。”

魏勋扯起笑脸喊了鸥一声，后者笑了一声然后用手拍了魏勋的手臂一巴掌。

“像以前一样叫姐就行了，当自己家就行，来吃饭吧，也把你哥叫过来吃饭了啊，我还有个汤正炖着呢。”

说完鸥就转身去厨房了，魏勋攥了攥手就去房间叫魏来了。

“哥，吃饭了。”

魏勋走进去的时候，魏来正在往他衣柜里挂衣服，他也过去帮着挂，他们现在真的就像许久不见的老朋友一样，刚才的激情与缠绵就像从未发生过一样。

魏勋和魏来一起走出去的时候，鸥端着个汤碗小心翼翼地走向餐桌，魏来一下就走上去帮着鸥把汤碗端上了桌，不仅如此，他还从酒柜里拿了一瓶没开过的红酒出来，鸥也跟着拿了三个酒杯出来分到每个人的面前。

“姐，还是我来倒吧。”

魏勋不好意思地站起来，但被鸥看了一眼后就又坐下了。

“哪好意思让你来，今天你是贵客。”

鸥说这话时脸上是带着笑的，她过去是非常疼爱这个弟弟的，尤其是他替魏来蹲了五年牢，她更是心疼他了。

“就让你嫂子来吧，她就爱折腾这些。”

魏来坐在主位上斜过身用手拍了拍魏勋的肩膀，魏勋抬起眼睛看了看正在倒酒的鸥又看了看坐在位置上咧嘴笑的魏来，他一下子就想到了以前，三个人都还在大排档里吃夜宵时候的场景，他们那时候的座位还是这样，魏来坐在最中间同时兼顾着左右两边的人，可是跟现在不一样，他那时候的心是向着自己这边的。

“哥，姐，我敬你们。”

酒满上之后，魏勋第一个端着酒杯站了起来，随后魏来和鸥都站了起来，三个人用碰杯代替了语言。

红酒是不足以醉人的，但魏勋这么多年都没碰过酒了还是有点不胜酒力而喝得有点微醺了，可魏来还嫌不够，抓着他说是要到外面去喝，鸥也没拦，她只在两人出门的时候说了一句记得带伞。

魏来揽着魏勋的肩膀走在雨中，雨下得断断续续的，在两人的头发上蒙上了一层薄薄的水珠，他们并没有带伞，或者说来不及带伞。魏来揽着他走得很快，魏勋隐约猜到了他要干嘛，但是他不敢去想，也不敢去证实。

“嫂子的手艺一直没变。”

魏勋冷不丁冒出这么一句。

“嗯。”

魏来作过多的言语只是往前走着。

“我们就去那前边儿喝酒吧。”

魏勋指了指街边的烧烤摊，魏勋转过头来深深地望了他一眼，终于吐出一个“好”字。

两人点了几个小串，啤酒却上了一箱，魏勋有些忧虑地看着魏来，魏来二话不说就撬开了两瓶放在了魏勋的面前，自己也没拿被子倒酒直接干掉了一瓶。

“喝。”

魏来把空掉的啤酒瓶扔在了地上，瓶子没砸碎却发出叮叮咣咣的声响，魏勋没说什么也照样干了一瓶，两人就像是在置气一样你一瓶我一瓶的对喝着，直到魏勋再也受不了了，他捂住嘴巴跑到了树底下扶着树干呕吐了出来，之前干掉的酒水，之前吃进去的饭菜都全部吐了出来，吐到他喉头发涩发苦，吐到他眼角发酸，吐到他眼泪鼻涕都流了出来。

“咳咳咳......”

魏勋蹲在树旁剧烈的咳嗽着，魏来端了一杯白水拿了一卷卫生纸过来，他也跟着蹲了下来，把水递到了魏来的嘴边，强硬地让他全部喝下去，那些没来得及吞进去的水都溢出了嘴巴顺着下巴、脖子流进了衣领里，魏来看着他又扯了一团纸替他擦着嘴巴鼻子和眼睛，在擦到眼睛的时候，魏勋推开了他的手，自己捂着脸把头转向了一边，魏来看着他颤抖的下巴就知道他又在哭了。

“哥...”

在魏来搂着他用下巴蹭他的头发的时候，魏勋终于叫了他一声，抽泣的声音也更加明显了。

“哥在呢，”魏来也控制不住的眼睛发酸，他用力搓着魏勋的脑袋用力地抱紧着他，“哥在呢......”

正如不知道什么时候停下的雨一样，天空又飘起了雨，这雨不再像之前那么小了，逐渐把地面也润湿了，以及两人的头发也被打湿了，魏来拉起魏勋，结过账后就把他扯进了一个小巷子里，东拐西拐地来到了一间破屋前，这件破屋子是他俩之前一直在里面生活的房子。

破屋的墙壁上还有歪歪扭扭的几个粉笔字，“魏来和魏勋的家”。

房子的钥匙一直挂在魏来的钥匙串上，钥匙上布满了铁锈和其他的钥匙挂在一起显得格格不入。

魏来用一只手打开了门，他的另一只手里一直紧握着魏勋的手腕，他打开门后就把魏勋拉了进来，然后摔上门把他抵在门板上发狠般地亲吻，魏勋也勾着他哥的脖子迎合他的嘴唇，甚至还把手伸进了他哥的衣领子里，他用手指触碰着魏来坚硬又柔韧的背肌，魏来索性把上衣脱了扯着魏勋的手臂就挂在了自己的肩膀上，又推着魏勋滚到了床上，床上的被子有一股霉味，但并不能阻止两人在上面热烈的纠缠。

魏来按着魏勋的后颈把他压到了枕头上，又掀起了他的衣服后摆撩到了肩胛骨的位置，魏来自己把手往后伸抓住衣摆往前扯就把衣服褪到了手臂上，他感受到魏来在用牙齿咬他的皮肉，他的背上又是被大力抚摸着又是被咬着，他爽得快要叫出来了，可是他的下身还是被束缚着，腰被魏来提了起来，连同内裤一起的裤子都被扒了下来，他高高翘起的阴茎在半空中晃荡，发热发胀的会阴贴上了魏来硬得流水的阴茎，他伏在魏勋的身上，牙齿碾磨着他的耳廓，滚烫的热气熨着他耳周的皮肤引得一阵颤栗。

“嗯...唔...”

魏来掰过魏勋的下巴和他接吻，又顺着小腹摸下去替他自慰，他当然受不了，没过多久两腿之间就湿得一塌糊涂，魏勋一受刺激就会想流泪，他又哭又喘地反勾着魏来的脖子，最后在他手里射了出来，魏来就着这些精水弄湿了魏勋的后穴，他已经好久没有进入过这里了，他刚刚挤进去半个头就被魏勋夹得吸了一口冷气，魏勋趴在床上，他的后腰也被疼得一阵一阵颤抖，越是疼他就越是着迷，恨不得魏来直接将他的身体劈开，好让他死在这场性事当中。

最后魏来按着他的后腰插了进去，魏勋把头埋在充满了霉味的枕头上呻吟，他的下半身痛得有点麻了，却又是反复的进出摩擦唤醒了他的意识，他的体内被磨得发烫，阴茎也不自觉地翘了起来。这时候魏来把他翻了一个面，当着他的面干他，魏勋把他的腿缠在了魏来的腰上，好让他俯下身来抱着他，让汗水落在自己身上，目光也凝聚在自己眼睛里，听他在耳边的喘息......

那天夜晚他们一直做到了凌晨一两点，两人拖着疲惫的身体回到了小区，魏来又牵着他的手走了楼梯，不受控制地，两人又在楼道里干了一炮，那时候魏勋已经射不出什么东西了，但还是被逼得射了些薄薄的精水在楼道的水泥地上。

到家时，房屋里只有玄关的灯还亮着，是特地为他们留着的，魏来还想拉着魏勋一起去浴室里洗澡的，但他拒绝了，自己先走进了浴室飞快地清洗完身上的汗水和体内残余的精液后就出来了，和一直站在外面的魏来仅有一瞬间的眼神对视后就匆匆躲进了房间。

接下来的一周里，魏来经常会借着和魏勋出去喝酒的理由拉着他到那间破屋里做爱，有时候他们甚至一整夜都待在那里，那盏亮在玄关的灯却是一直都亮着，直到有一天清晨，魏勋渴得爬起来喝水，遇到了在厨房里做早餐的鸥。

“姐，你起来的这么早啊。”

魏勋有些不自在地打招呼道。

“还不是为了给你哥做早饭，他这几年忙得，又得了胃病，”她递了一杯牛奶给魏勋后，又开始煮面条，“他本来这几年是能不喝酒就不喝酒的，你们哥俩好出去喝喝酒也是应当的，就是你可得看着他点，别又让他喝多了往医院里送。”

“...我知道了。”

那天之后，魏勋管鸥借了一笔钱，还说一定不能让他哥知道，并且他也已经找到一份工作了，具体是什么还不能告诉他们。

“我给你租了一个房子，离我们家也不远，你把你东西收拾一下，看明后天能不能就搬进去。”

吃饭的时候，魏来对着魏勋说道，魏勋点了点头算是应允了。

搬家那天，鸥站在门口对着魏勋说了许多的话，最后还哭了，魏勋提了提嘴角抱了抱他的嫂子，说，

“以后你跟我哥要好好的啊，我可能不能经常来看你们了。”

这句话是魏勋凑在他嫂子耳边说的，小声到站在一旁的魏来都没有听清，两人等电梯时未来才问他刚才说什么悄悄话了，魏勋笑了笑并没有说什么。

魏来开车把魏勋送到了楼底下，他本想把魏勋送到楼上的，就在魏勋坐在副驾驶上正准备出去的时候，魏来接到了一个电话，是生意上的急事，魏勋笑着让他先去，魏来揽过他的头亲了亲就让魏勋一个人下车了。

天空又下起了小雨，魏勋却没有撑伞。

站在车外，魏勋俯下身对着魏来挥了挥手然后目送着他开车远离，就这样目送着，目送着那辆车消失在雨幕里。

他并没有在那里乖乖地等着魏来回来，他把那把魏来给他的钥匙连同手机一起留在了客厅的茶几上，然后关上门离开了。

至于后来魏勋去了哪里，魏来并不知道，他反复地询问鸥也没有得到他的下落。

那是个多雨的季节，天空也总是阴霾黯淡，魏来在这样的天空下搜寻着一个人的踪迹，殊不知一抹橙色的身影无数次的穿过他的身边，又消失在了雨中，直到梅雨季节落下，他们也再没见过。


End file.
